The 'interesting' family
by Spiral as you twirl
Summary: HP XOVER RW/HGW some slush but humor. The wizards of the minstry go to Cardiff because of a fire destroying most of the offices to hold trials for former death eaters. The Weasleys are staying with family, but what will happen when Jack intervenes?


_**Hermione POV**_

Cardiff was, for me anyway, one of the worst places on earth to visit. It currently ranked so highly on my list as, a million and one of my relatives lived there and it was where, since the fire at the ministry in London, death eater's trials were being held.

My mother, Merlin bless her, had persuaded my aunt to persuade my cousin, Owen, to let my husband Ronald, my one year old daughter, Rose, and I stay with him for around two months. So that is in short how Ron and I spent the next year in a three-bedroomed semi-detached house which was far too small for us all to live in.

Our first problem arose when I was unable to find a magical nursery for Rose to attend, so I had to ask Owen to take her to the hospital crèche. Instead, however, he took her to work with him, where he spent the day feeding her junk food and attempting to stop her breaking all the computers – a rather futile attempt.

_**Owen POV**_

As I wandered into work that morning, I was greeted by a mixture of:

"Who's that Owen?"

"Awww, she's sooooo cute!" (Tosh of course)

"A result of a one night stand, eh Owen?!" and a variety of others which may have been ruder.

"And, in answer to all your questions, this is my cousin's daughter, Rose. She was, my cousin that is, _apparently_ unable to find a 'suitable' nursery. She's just f…_bloody_ fussy in my opinion."

Jack, as usual, was not satisfied by this explanation and started asking the ever interesting question of whether or not she actually existed. What does he take me for, a psycho? I ignored this question and carried on:

"My cousin, Hermione, has invited us to dinner tomorrow; some of her friends are coming too. You _can_ leave; Jack, but you must take some food with you. Hell, she leaves family does often enough. I still don't know _how_ though…" he turned around and pulled Rose away from the photocopier and towards his office.

"Hermione, eh? Sounds interesting…" Jack muttered to himself. "Owen? What's her surname?"

"Granger-Weasley. Why?"

"Just wondering…" he replied distractedly. "Tosh! Search this Hermione Granger-Weasley person; I want to know…I mean, _we should_ find out about her. You never know, she could be a threat. Besides, I'm bored. Hopefully she'll provide something interesting to do."

_**Time jump 2 hours on**_

"Jack there isn't much here; I've got a birth certificate, marriage certificate, she's married to a Ronald Bilius Weasley…"

"Tosh what I meant was, is there anything interesting in the files, I don't care about here date of birth."

"As I was about to say, there's a couple of official looking stamps here as well, one saying she works for the Ministry, whoever they are?, another saying she was part of the order of the phoenix and the 'resistance force'. She is also the 'muggle involvement' adviser to the prime minister and has an office in Westminster. Do you know what a muggle is?"

"Nope."

"Oh and there's a flashy warning telling us not to investigate her, under any circumstances, unless we have permission from, erm, the prime minister, the queen, the 'minister' – whoever he is – and various other important (or important-ish) figures."

Jack drew in a sharp breath. "Ok_ay_…even _we_ don't have _that_ many flashy warnings. Sounds like she's in on something like us…I really should complain about this. I mean, we are _the_ top secret organization, surely _we_ should get more flashy warnings?! _And_ we know everything, so we should know about her."

"Hey," Tosh shouted. "While you are discussing the importance of flashy warning signs, I search for her husband, Ronald. He has a rather fishy story, to be honest. It says here he worked in some sort of joke shop, but now is a…an…auror, what's that?"

"Dunno."

"Anyway, he was also a member of the OOP and has the same flashy warnings as Hermione."

"Humph, why are they so secretive? Idea, Owen! If we let you leave early, d'ya reckon you could plant some observation equipment in the rooms of these relatives of yours."

"Sure…though don't you mean for me to stick some cameras so you can spy on them? Hang on … don't blame me for the footage. Now give 'em here and I'll take this little horror home."

Gwen ruffled the toddler's hair. "Only you could call this little sweetie-pie a horror; she's lovely. Bye, bye gorgeous."

"She's a horror when she unplugs all the wires though!" Ianto called from the back of the coffee machine.


End file.
